GNX-Y901TW Susanowo
GNX-Y901W Susanowo is an upgraded version of the GNX-U02X Masurao in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit was piloted by Mr. Bushido. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the GNX-U02X Masurao, which was redeveloped with improved and additional offensive systems, the Susanowo is a true match for the 00 Raiser. It possesses incredible speed and strength, but lacks any notable durability. The red components featured on the Masurao have been recolored to white, making the Susanowo resemble the Over Flag even more greatly than the Masurao. Weapons-wise, the Masurao's GN Beam Katanas have been upgraded into a pair of powered sabers resembling katanas, which can be combined into a staff-like weapon. In addition, its abdominal cavity mounts a chargeable GN Cannon. Its Trans-Am System has also been greatly improved compared to that of the Masurao, though the exact nature of such upgrades remains unclear. Beneath its armored head is the head of an Overflag, and it was specifically taken from the late Daryl Dodge's Overflag. Armaments Beam Chakram Like its predecessor, the Susanowo is equipped with a Beam Chakram in between the enlarged antennae on its head, though the weapon is never actually used in the series. GN Claw The Susanowo is equipped with a pair of GN Claws, built into the bottom of its waist panels. When used, the waist joints extend, the panels rotate forward, and the claw is deployed. Shiranui & Unryu / Souten The Susanowo's main weapons are a pair of solid katana-like GN Blades, which can be combined into a double-bladed lance. The blades are named "Shiranui " and "Unryu", but when combined together are called "Souten". They are "powered sabers" made from the Masurao's beam sabers and emit a beam saber internally beneath the solid surface, greatly increasing the power of the weapon in a experimental weapon that combines the advantages of both solid and beam sword weapon types. HG Susanowo manual booklet Tri-Punisher The Susanowo's primary energy weapon, a powerful particle beam weapon concealed within its abdominal cavity. The particle beam forms as a large sphere at the abdomen, with the shoulders providing an additional charge to the particle projectile for firing. System Features Gauntlet The left arm is augmented with an armored gauntlet that allows the Susanowo to use the Souten at its full capability. The gauntlet is also capable of withstanding enemy strikes. GN Field The protrusions on the shoulders and elbows can create a small GN Field to compensate for the lack of a shield. These can also function as subthrusters, making its flight stance easier to control. Power Cable The power cable from the head can be plugged into the left shoulder, giving it power stored from the back condenser. This cable can also be directly connected to the Souten strengthening the strikes. Trans-Am System Refined over the system mounted on the Masurao, the Susanowo is capable of matching even the speed of 00 Raiser while in Trans-Am. As Susanowo lacks powerful enough internal G-dampers to compensate for its speeds in Trans-Am, this mode is very hazardous to the pilot's health. Like other Tau Drives using that have the Trans-Am feature, the Susanowo's GN Drives enter a Stasis Mode after each usage of Trans-Am due to damage and relies on remaining Condenser supply here after.HG Susanowo Trans Am Version manual History Appearing first at the L5 colony, Mr. Bushido appears and challenges Setsuna to a duel in his new Susanowo, after revealing his identity as Graham Aker. Setsuna agrees, though he remains distracted throughout the middle portion of the duel by the nearby encounter between Louise Halevy and Nena Trinity. As the fighters simultaneously enter Trans-Am, Graham is carried along with Setsuna in a quantum brainwave experience, wherein Setsuna explains that he finally understands the true nature of Aeolia's plan. As the battle continues, Susanowo briefly gains the upper hand by disarming 00 of its GN Sword II, but the Gundam counters with a blade block that snaps Susanowo's katana in half. Setsuna quickly makes short work of Susanowo with his beam sabers, and the unit's helmet shatters to reveal that underneath the samurai armor lay the MS face of a Flag. Setsuna refuses to finish Graham and leaves with Graham contemplating to commit seppuku. He however doesn't do so and after the defeat of the Innovades is seen meeting Billy Katagiri. What has happened to the Susanowo remains unknown. Pics Gallery File:GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Kanji.jpg File:GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Wallpaper.jpg File:gnx-y901tw-beamcannon.jpg File:Screen-capture-20.png|Susanowo charging to fight the 00 Raiser Trivia *The name, Susanowo, (スサノオ ?, also romanized as Susano'o, Susa-no-O and Susanoo) is the Shinto god of the sea and storms. References External Links *Susanowo on Wikipedia